Mega-Mega Meowth Madness!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Mega-Mega Meowth Madness in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with our heroes are walking in Lumiose City) Ash Ketchum: Kay, Cyllage City your up next! Here we come! Tai Kamiya: You're the man! Serena: I have an idea! Huey: What is it? Serena: Since we're already here in Lumiose City, why don't we go visit Professor Sycamore, before we leave. Clemont: That's a great idea, Serena. Serena: Also. (She opens a box of Macarons) Ta-da! I bake macarons last night! Bonnie: Yummy and pretty too! T.K. Takaishi: They look yummy! Serena: Let's share them with the professor. Bonnie: Yay! Oh, boy, I can hardly wait! (Now we cut to Team Rocket and Team Robot's enemies watching a video of Ash and Pikachu falling down of the Prism Tower until Mega Blazike came and save them) Jessie: What's that? James: Amazing, fascinating! It would seem this Blaziken's Mega Evolution! Jessie: Mega Evolution? It looks mega super strong? James: To refresh our collective memory, our plan is make Meowth mega evolve and then capture Pikachu. Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! Meowth: Yeah, but is that even possible? Major Nixel: So, that Mega Blaziken is pretty smart? Verminious Snaptrap: A Meowth does not mega evolve. We all know that some of the Pokemon we knew them can mega evolve. (Then the screen turns on to see Bird Brain) The Chameleon: It's Bird Brain. Francisco: Report. Bird Brain: You were talking about Mega Evolutions correct? Major Nixel: Yes. Bird Brain: I also heard that Mega Evolutions could be a very strong bond between a Trainer and their Pokemon and they mega evolve during battle. You're plan to capture Garchomp and mega evolve failed, and plus that's not gonna work to make Garchomp Mega Evolve. Verminious Snaptrap: Like how are we suppose to do that? Those pesky heroes along that leader Emerl and those pesky DigiDestined kids and their Digital Monsters ruined our plan. Ollie: You have something to say to us, something that is very important? Bird Brain: I heard Professor Sycamore, is the leading expert of Mega Evolution. So I need you to steal his data and program set data into a data base. Major Nixel: We are on it. Verminious Snaptrap: We wouldn't let you down, Bird Brain. Bird Brain: Do not failed me. Team Rocket & the Villains: Yes. (The screen turns off) Shredder: So we need to steal his data and program it so we can solve Mega Evolution. Meowth: Good point, Shredder. Now I understand why we brought that monsterous with us. James: Mega evolution makes the Mega Meowth. Mega Meowth mix to Mega Team Rocket. Mega Team Rocket makes the mega world of it's own! Jessie: Run and buy me again? James: No need, is mega mania! (The robot's eyes inside the giant cloth glows) Major Nixel: Excellent. (Team Robot in Pokemon XY opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Mega-Mega Meowth Madness! Narrator: While traveling to the Kalos Region. As Ash works to enter the Kalos League, our heroes decided to visit Professor Sycamore. Professor Sycamore: So you're all traveling together now, eh? Sounds like a great plan. Ash Ketchum: Thanks. Pikachu: Pika. Serena: Professor, here. I bake delicious Macarons for everyone. Professor Sycamore: Such a sweet treat! Sophie: How nice! I suggest we have a little tea break with those Macarons. Professor Sycamore: I still have a little work to do, so I'll have mine a bit later. Kari Kamiya: Can we see what you're working on, please? Professor Sycamore: Of course, make yourself at home. (Now we cut to the heroes sitting on the couch as Sophie brings tea for everyone) Sophie: Everyone tea is ready. Serena: Alright, everybody, let's dig in! Tai Kamiya: Good I'm starving! Agumon: Me too! Let's eat! Guilmon: Same goes for me! (Then the Macarons disappeared) Ash Ketchum: Hey, where the Macarons? '''Flain: '''Whoa dudes, where are they? '''Rarity: '''I wonder where did it go? Mark Evo: Yeah. N.A.N.O.: Me too. Clemont: Where did they go? Teslo & Volectro: Hey! Where all the Macarons go? Zaptor: I don't know? Serena: They were here a moment ago. Takato Matsuki: Didn't you put them here? Serena: I did, Takato. Rika Nonaka: Then where those delicious Macarons?! (They look behind the plant we see a Chespin who stole a box of Macarons and starts to eat them all) Sophie: Ah-ha! I knew it was you Chespin! Sneaking around again? Ash Ketchum: So that's Chespin, huh? Mordecai: So it was Chespin stole the Macarons, is that it? Sophie: It's one of three Pokemon, new trainers can choose from. Clemont: The three Pokemon are Froakie who is a water type. Fennekin a fire type. And the third one is Chespin who's a grass type. Ash Ketchum: Awesome, Chespin is a grass type! (He brings out his Pokedex and analyzes Chespin) Ash's Pokedex: Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. Chespin can flex the soft spikes on its head, making them so stiff and sharp, they can even pierce through stone. Rigby: So it was you! Joe Kido: You stole the Macarons! We're going to starve to death! Gomamon: Yeah! What is wrong with you?! Davis Motomiya: How are we suppose to eat, without them! Rabbit: You could've say excuse me or please, you know! Bonnie: It's so cute. Clemont: If you want it, Macarons. You should've just said so. Why don't you share? (Chespin's spikes pinches Clemont's hand and grabs all of the Macarons with his mouth full and runs away) Rika Nonaka: Hey! Sora Takenouchi: Not nice! Teslo: Don't eat those Macarons! Volectro: LISTEN UP! It seems that Chespin here has eaten all the Macarons! Flurr: (Giggles) That's funny. Shuff: Harsh! N.A.N.O: Yeah! Mark EVO: Um guys, I think we're being watched. Philmac: (Hiding behind the wall) Mark EVO: Hey, don't be shy. N.A.N.O: Wait a minute, is that...? (Philmac began showing himself) Philmac: Hey guys, What's up? Emerl: Philmac, Hello. Philmac: What's going on here? Takuya Kanbara: That Chespin steal our box of Macarons and then ate them all! Philmac: Not nice. Why would that Chespin steal all of your food? Sophie: I'm so sorry. Clemont: Don't worry. Sophie: That Chespin is a bit of a prankster. Renamon: So that's why. Biyomon: Being a prankster is not nice. Hawkmon: I do not like. Mordecai: Chespin is a prankster, just like Muscle Man. Serena: I've got an idea. Let's see what the Professor is doing Bonnie. Bonnie: Yeah, let's go. Kraw: Would that be alright, if we come with you? Gobba: I wanna see him too! Serena: Sure. Mimi Tachikawa: I'll go too. Palmon: Yeah. Sora Takenouchi: Don't forget about me. Biyomon: Same here. Yolei Inoue: Don't start visiting Professor Sycamore without me, guys. Hawkmon: I want to see how he's doing too. Rika Nonaka: Okay, I'm coming too. Renamon: Same goes for me. Zoe Orimoto: I'll go too. Twilight Sparkle: If they'll go see Professor Sycamore. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and I will go too. Philmac: Okay then. Emerl, tell me what's going on here. I want to know everything. (Now we cut to the villains are spying on Professor Sycamore inside the garden) James: Target comfirmed. Major Nixel: Excellent. Professor Sycamore: How's everyone feeling today? Jessie: Alright, are you ready to go through with this, Meowth? Meowth: I'm ready to rock. James: Then lets. (Team Rocket turns the truck and crashes inside the garden thus scaring all the Pokemon away, while this makes Professor Sycamore shock while the heroes hear the crash noise) Davis Motomiya: What the heck was that? (Just then Serena, Bonnie, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, The female DigiDestined and their Digimon members, The Flexers and the Fang Gang arrives and sees this) Jessie: Well, if it isn't the good Professor. Professor Sycamore: What are you doing here? Meowth: See, Team Rocket needs to burrow for a little bit. If you don't mind. Professor Sycamore: You! You're the talking Meowth! Jessie: And you're toast! (She throws the device turning into a net and tied up Professor Sycamore) Professor Sycamore: What is this all about? You keep you're evil hands off the Pokemon! Jessie: You're the one we want. And you're the one we've got. In you go! (They throw him in the truck) Jessie: The catch of the day. Major Nixel: (Laughing evilly) We have captured Professor Sycamore! Ollie: Bird Brain is going to be so proud, when we complete our mission! Bonnie: Huh? Isn't that... Serena: Team Rocket! Gobba: It's Major Nixel! And there's D.O.O.M.! Rika Nonaka: Ugh! Not those freak shows again! Serena: Let's go after them! (They run to the truck as Chespin while hiding in the rock sees the event. As the villains gets back inside the truck as the girls slowly open the door) Serena: Professor? Twilight Sparkle: Professor Sycamore, it's us. Professor Sycamore: You've got to get out of here! Go back! Rainbow Dash: Not until we save you. (Then the door closes) Zoe Orimoto: The door! Bonnie: Hey! Open the door! Open the door! Rika Nonaka: Let us out! Mimi Tachikawa: Open up! Yolei Inoue: It's locked! (Then the truck moves away as Chespin was trying to follow it, but it trips) Sora Takenouchi: We're trapped! Biyomon: We have to do something! Bonnie: Guys, what do we do now? Renamon: I'll get us out of this. Diamond Storm! (She fires the attack but the door didn't broke down) It didn't work. (Dedenne smiles. Now we cut to Chespin looks in despair seeing the villains got away with the girls and Professor Sycamore) Ash Ketchum: Chespin! Where is everyone? Agumon: Are you okay? Takato Matsuki: What happened? Kari Kamiya: Is everything and everyone alright? Emerl: Where is Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy? Where are the Flexers, Fang Gang and the DigiDestined and their Digimon girls? Sophie: Professor Sycamore is missing! Ash Ketchum: Serena and Bonnie too! Matt Ishida: Sora and Biyomon are not here! Gabumon: Yolei and Hawkmon too! Kari Kamiya: Mimi and Palmon are gone! Yoshi: What else is worse? Henry Wong: Rika and Renamon are gone too! J.P. Shibayama: Zoe too! Double-D: What?! Takuya Kanbara: Where are they? (Chespin points at the truck) Izzy Izumi: So that truck must've taken them away. Ash Ketchum: Thanks, Chespin, we'll take it from here. Clemont: Oh, no, poor Bonnie. Ash Ketchum: I know what to do. Fletchling I choose you! (He throws his Pokeball summoning his Fletchling) Sophie: I'll let Officer Jenny know what's going on. Donkey Kong: Thank you. Ash Ketchum: Fletchling, follow that truck. Tentomon: I'll go with Fletchling too. Flurr: I'm coming too. (They fly off to follow the truck as the smell of the Macaron makes Chespin smell it and follows it) Ed: Did you smell something? Emerl: What is it, Chespin? (Chespin picks up a piece of the Macaron as it walks it picks up another one) Clemont: There pieces of Macarons. Ash Ketchum: Why are they're out here? Double-D: Serena, wanted us to find them, so she must've left the trail. Ash Ketchum: You're right! And if we follow the Macaron trail, we'll know where they're taking them. Emerl: Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 members, let's follow Chespin. Tai Kamiya: Come on, let's go! (Chespin continues to follow the trail of Macarons and eats them one by one as the heroes follow it) Clemont: You're doing great, Chespin. (Now we cut to the villains) James: Phase 1 complete. Jessie: No muss no fuzzed. James: Right. (They open the door to see Professor Sycamore still tied up, but the Flexers, Fang Gang, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, along with the female members of the DigiDestined and their Digimon are also here) Sora Takenouchi: Uh-oh! Fluttershy: It's them! Jessie: How did they get in? James: This isn't you're truck! Bonnie: Prepare for trouble. I said you bad people have finally met your match! Serena: And make it a double crook catch! To protect the world from! Jessie: Twerp, thieves! James: Copyright infringement! Get away from him! Sora Takenouchi: You let us go right now! Mimi Tachikawa: And let Professor Sycamore now! Yolei Inoue: Leave us alone right now! Or we're gonna kick your butts! Jessie: What a pain! You must be a twerpit out! James: Or well wish you had...! Major Nixel: Tie them up! (They attack and tied up the Flexers, Fang Gang and the girls) Gobba: Let us go! Kraw: Let us go! Rika Nonaka: I really hate you jerks! Rainbow Dash: I can't fly! Fluttershy: I can't fly either! Twilight Sparkle: Same here! Bonnie: You're in trouble! Dedenne use Thundershock now! (Then turns out Dedenne was inside Bonnie's bag and was sleeping) All the Girl's and the Flexers and the Fang Gang: Dedenne! Zoe Orimoto: What do you want Professor Sycamore for? Meowth: Look pal, all we want is you're mega evolution secret. Spill the beans and we'll let the bunch of you out of here. But if you want to be a dope and say no. (Laughing in craziness and so as the villains as his claws scratches the glass) So start clanking! (Meowth's claws scratches on the glass makes an awful noise painfully hurting everyone's ears) Jawg: Ow! Gobba and Chomly: It hurts! Kraw: It hurts! Tentro: Make it stop! Balk: I don't like that noise! Sora Takenouchi: Ow, my ears! They're hurting! Biyomon: This is way worse! Mimi Tachikawa: Make them stop! Palmon: It hurts so much! Yolei Inoue: So loud! Hawkmon: Cut that out! Rika Nonaka: It's driving me Crazy! Renamon: You better stop this! Zoe Orimoto: Or else! Twilight Sparkle: Cut it out! Rainbow Dash: (Screams) Fluttershy: That's enough! (Dedenne screams in pain hearing Meowth's claw scratching the glass and hides underneath Bonnie's bag) Professor Sycamore: Stop! Alright, you win! Jessie: Meowth! Francisco: You can stop now! Professor Sycamore: The mega evolution data is in my coat pocket. Meowth: In here? (He picks up the mega evolution data out of his coat pocket) Look what I've found, a memory card! (Now we cut to the heroes run past by Meyer and Ampharos on his motorcycle) Meyer: Clemont? Something wrong? Clemont: Something's terrible is happened! Rigby: (He runs and then gets a cramp) Ow! Cramp! Cramp! Mordecai: Power through it dude! Tai Kamiya: Don't stop! Keep going! (Chespin now smiles the Macarons) Matt Ishida: Did you find the trial? Henry Wong: Look! (Fletchling, Tentomon and Flurr appears) Ash Ketchum: It's Fletchling, Tentomon and Flurr! (They see the villains' truck and the abandoned building as the heroes crawls to investigate) Ash Ketchum: (Whispers) There they are. Takato Matsuki: (Whispers) Look. Clemont: So Team Rocket was behind this after all. Guilmon: Major Nixel as well. Kari Kamiya: It's D.O.O.M. Emerl: I knew it. Applejack: (Whispers) Not those villains! Pinkie Pie: They are such annoying! Gemerl: Those jerks never knew when to quit. Philmac: Hold on, what?! (Inside the building) Bonnie: What are you doing? Biyomon: What's the big idea trying to find out everything about Mega Evolution for? Verminious Snaptrap: That's what evil always do, pretty bird! Major Nixel: We need the Mega Evolution data so we can crush you Mixels, then Team Robot and the DigiDestined and their Digimon. Then we will rule the world! Yolei Inoue: You are so annoying! Mimi Tachikawa: Let me go, or I'm gonna hurt you all! James: Stifle your obnoxious twerps whining until our mission is complete. Davis Motomiya: If we get in there, we'll caught. Veemon: I agree with him. Emerl: He's right. I have an idea, listen up. (Whispers to everyone about his plan) (Then Chespin sees a box of Macarons and sneaks in quietly to get them) Twilight Sparkle: What are they're doing? Professor Sycamore: There probably trying us my mega evolution data for good. Serena: Huh? Then why did you give them their memory card? Rainbow Dash: Yeah? Why did you give it to those jerks? Professor Sycamore: Well, I would've prefer not too. But, keeping you safe is much more important to me. (Now we cut to Chespin trips on the giant wire and it gets up and continues to sneak in) James: (Puts Professor Sycamore's mega evolution data on the computer) And in. Jessie: So, after all that, you think this will work? Major Nixel: Of course, it will work. We simply input the mega evolution data into our secret weapon program and we'll be ready. Now download it. James: (Presses the button) Downloading. (The computer starts to download) Meowth: Hey, this gig is pumping me up, big time. Ollie: Be patience, Meowth. (Cut to the heroes outside) Ash Ketchum: (Whispers) We've got to get them all out of there! Clemont: (Whispers) Now hold on, we can't rush them, or we'll get caught too! Izzy Izumi: (Whispers) He's right. Yoshi: We need to come up with something. T.K. Takaishi: (Whispers) Right. Takato Matsuki: I wonder where Chespin go? Guilmon: I think it's not here. Mixels: It's gone! Tai Kamiya: What?! Ken Ichijouji: Where did it go? (Chespin climbs up the desk trying to get a box of Macarons, but Jessie saw it and this causes Chespin to be surprised and crashes into the empty soda cans) Serena, Bonnie, Professor Sycamore and all the Girl's: It's Chespin! Ash Ketchum: That did it. Team Robot, Mixels & the DigiDestined and their Digimon: Chespin! Clemont: Now that I think of it, rushing them is a good idea. We're gonna get you out of here! Tai Kamiya: Here we come! (The screen stops with the heroes charging towards the villains) (Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Chespin! (Back to the episode) Major Nixel: Intruders! Jessie: Well, well. Why go chasing after Pikachu and Pikachu's chasing us? Ash Ketchum: Let our friends go, Team Rocket! Tai Kamiya: You better or else! Agumon: I'll digi-volve! Jessie: Prepare for trouble, you're half right! James: That is our name. But you're friends are stuck tight! Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! James: To unite all peoples within our nation! Jessie: To denounce the evil of truth and love! James: To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie: Jessie! James: James! Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light! James: Surrender now or prepare for one mega evolved fight! Meowth: Meowth. That's right! James: That's how it's done. Ash Ketchum: Serena, you okay? Serena: I'm fine. Clemont: Bonnie. Did Team Rocket hurt you? Bonnie: I'm fine, don't worry. Emerl: Hold on, Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy. I'll get you guys out of here. Tai Kamiya: Hang on, guys. We'll get you out in no time. Ken Ichijouji: Hold still, Yolei. Yolei Inoue: Thanks, Ken. Takato Matsuki: We'll get you out, Rika. Rika Nonaka: Thanks. Leonardo: I'll set you free. Mimi Tachikawa: Thanks so much, Leo! Palmon: Help me out please. Donatello: I gotcha. Flain: Hold still, dudes. I'll burn the rope extra crispy! Professor Sycamore: Could you untied me too? Kari Kamiya: Okay. Jessie: (Growls in anger) Meowth: We give you our totally awesome motto! And you twerps give us the brush off! Ash Ketchum: Okay, let's all get out of here! Emerl & Tai: Right! Jessie: That's not going to happened! (The download in the computer is now fully downloaded) Meowth: The mega software is ready to roll, folks! James: Excellent! Now we can catch Pikachu, the modern Mega Evolution way! Ready, Meowth! Meowth: Thought you never ask! (Meowth crawls underneat the cloth and goes all the way on top as the eye glows) Ash Ketchum: What's that? James: Oh, you'll see soon enough. With our Mega Evolution data input into our secret weapon program! It's now the mega evolution times 2! Jessie: Or our magnificent Mega-Mega Meowth machine! James: (Press the button) Activating program! Gomamon: What kind of machine is it? (The giant cloth removes reveal to be a giant robotic meowth) Meowth: Rock and roll! (The robot moves) Professor Sycamore: Oh, my! Marvelous! It looks powerful! Clemont: Wow! I know they're are enemy, but that's a super cool invention! Gatomon: Are you serious with being interested in that? Serena: Stop! This isn't exactly the time for the two of you to be impressed! Cody Hida: That wasn't cool! Clemont: Right. Serena: Let's get out of here! Ash Ketchum: Come on, guys! Emerl: Run! Takuya Kanbara: Go, go, go! (They run as fast as they can while the Mega-Meag Meowth robot follows them as Chespin while holding the box of Macarons runs and then trips on a rock and the box fell out of Chespin's arms and all the Macarons spread all over the floor) Clemont: Chespin, no! Izzy Izumi: Clemont, wait! (Chespin tries to collect the fallen Macarons and put them back in the box as the robot continues to move preparing to crush it. Clemont steps in grabs Chespin and save it's life and then hides behind the bar) Clemont: Chespin are you okay? (He puts down Chespin and feels the pain on his right arm) I guess you must really liked Macarons a lot. Yeah, I'm okay, thanks. (Chespin gives Clemont an orange Macaron) Thank you. (He eats the Macaron) I feel much better! We've got to figure out a way to stop that machine, my good friends are precious to me. Just like those Macarons are precious to you. I've got to help them. Meowth: Operation Pikachu catch, making it real! (Meowth moves the robot Meowth's left arm) Tai Kamiya: Time to take down that robot! Ash Ketchum: Alright, Pikachu use Thunderbolt! Agumon: Pepper Breath! Gabumon: Blue Blaster! Biyomon: Spiral Twister! Tentomon: Super Shocker! Patamon: Boom Bubble! Gatomon: Lightning Paw! Guilmon: Pyro Sphere! Terriermon: Terrier Tornado! Renamon: Diamond Storm! (They fire they're attacks together, but they aim at the Robot Meowth's charm on it's forehead instead, which bounces all the attacks back to the heroes and hurts the Digimon and Pikachu too) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Tai Kamiya: It bounced back! Takato Matsuki: Guilmon, Do something! Guilmon: I'm trying. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts